bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mugen Arma
Mugen Arma is a member of the currently new Arma Clan. Known to have a deep and fierce hatred for the Satonaka Clan because of their splendid ability to manipulate their reiatsu into many different forms and advantages. Because of this, Mugen has spent most of his life in isolation, even from his own clan, creating sets of weapons and armor that are even more potent than the Bakkoto created by the Kasumiōji Clan, because of this however, his zanpakutou has never been able to achieve the Shikai or Bankai state that many Shinigami of his power usually have. After many years of isolation he has returned to his clan as a valuable ally who has much knowledge of the Satonaka Clan, after many years of research at the hands of his subordinates. Once he returned alongside his brother, Kain Arma , he gained the position of 3rd in Command of the Arma family, compared with Amamiya and Erzaria . Appearance He has a rather dignified appearance which is in suit with his personality, which is also dignified and bold. He has a rather mature appearance, with a moderately broad and muscular figure, although not evident because of his attire and has deep black eyes with a slight purple tint. He has neck length black hair, which is usually seen in as rather neat, with two bangs by his forehead and a bang at the center of his forehead, near his eyes. Likely the most unique thing about his appearance is his rather noble-like attire, which is in a color scheme of white, silver, black and blue. This includes a rather long white cape, which has a darker grey short mantle above that and a dark blue shoulderplate that has a rather shattered appearance. Alongside this, he wears a long-sleeved white cloak, functioning similar to a jacket, and goes down to his shins. This jacket is grey at the inner part, as well as his sleeves being folded up. Under this as well, he wears a standard black formal shirt that has short sleeves, with a red tie. He also wears a rather ornated and large belt, which is brown, with window patterns on it, and is attachd to a rather long piece of seemingly expensive cloth which is white, with ornate brown lining on it's edges and interior pattern which is similar to a double helix and ends in straight lines. His lower body attire is moderately fitting grey pants and long white boots which go up just under his kneecap. His attire is said to be crafted by him alone, and has many purposes in battle, as well as many hidden weaponry and a sword that is concealed from view. Personality As his appearance would suggest, Mugen has a rather bold and dignified personality, which gives him an aura of superiority around his being, despite not being one of the heads of the clan, as he has recently entered, he has already attracted a rather large amount of attention, mainly because of his immense skills in forging unique weaponry and items that can only be bested by the most simple and unexpected methods. He is known to be rather reserved but not stoic, talking whenever needed or of personal preference, he can be seen as rather devious and intellectual, easily discerning through weak feints and lies without too much effort. He is seemingly uncaring, and taunts and insults any other clan at almost any turn, especially the Kasumiōji Family, as he believes their weaponry are much inferior to his own. He almost has a superiority complex, although he does acknowledge the powers of others, he is quick to return to his own point of view, saying that nobody in the Satonaka Clan can defeat him, a statement that is of course not true. Mugen, however, wears this personality as to hide his true personality, which actually just wants someone to acknowledge his own work and his own family be proud of him, something only his younger brother has any idea about. However, as a result of the cloak he wears to hide his true intentions, many are suspicious and wary of him, causing many except for the most cheerful and trusting to distance themselves from himself. Whenever someone is talking to him aside from his brother, he feels slightly embarassed and awkward, causing his brother to usually talk for him. He is also a scientific genius, who is highly skilled at almost any type of engineering process, and has knowledge of concepts such as the Hogyoku and Mod-Souls. History Synopsis Equipment Anti Reishi Cape: The cape that he wears on his person at all times is actually a defensive measure and a device or more specifically, equipment that he developed himself during his exile. This cape allows him to negate the effects of Reishi particles on his being, allowing him to deflect any attack that uses surrounding Reishi or Reiatsu to power themselves up, effectively negating it's effects. Of course there are certain limits to it, despite it's amazing power, and cannot take Bankai Level or similar levels of power attacks, as if they are dissassembled or deflected it would injure him rather greatly. Anti Matter/Reishi Gloves: After extensive research, he was able to develop special gloves that work with the philosophy of Anti Matter. This is to counter abilities that relate to changing a state of matter of reishi particles, allowing him to negate and combust the said Reishi particles, although if not careful, this can injure himself as well, because of needing direct contact with the said Reishi to actually combust it. This works with a Reaction similar to Reishi interacting with Reason, albeit the effects are different because the materials catalysing the reaction are still Reishi, but are different from standard Reishi, which is why such a reaction occurs. Emotion Fueled Armor: '''This is the dark blue mechanical like shoulderplate that is always seen worn on him. This shoulderplate functions in a similar way to a fullbring, as it activates a special ability and form which is unique to him alone. However, instead of pulling the soul of the said object, it works in a similar way to a Quincy's absorption of Reishi, growing with more Reishi, however, even with large amounts of Reishi, the shoulder-plate will only upgrade when his emotions rise to his peak, making him much more powerful and causing the said shoulder-plate to function like battlegear, similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's current fullbring, it increases his speed, strength and other physical abilities largely, although there is one critical weakness of this armor which only the most perceptive can find. (The forms and abilities of this armor will be listed in the Powers and Abilities''' section.) Powers and Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Arma Clan